Vigil
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller. Missing scene for Inquisition. Jennifer waits.


Title: Vigil  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Spoilers: Inquisition  
Category: Missing scene  
Timeline: JJ are still engaged.....I think that screws a bit with my timeline but I couldn't resist this one.

There was nothing to keep her distracted.  
Distraction was what Jennifer Keller desperately needed.  
All her paperwork was done.  
Her inventory for the next six months was done.  
All her patients were checked.

Technically there was some research she could do but Jennifer knew with how complicated it was she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Jennifer sighed as she walked along the corridors of Atlantis.

It was hard to believe that SGA-1 had been missing for twelve hours and nobody knew where they were.  
No leads.  
No clues.  
No witnesses.

The Atlantis rumor mill had already been in high gear by the time Evan had tracked her down to tell her they were missing.  
To tell her that her fiancé was missing.

Jennifer swallowed hard and as her fingers drifted to her engagement ring. She and John were due to be married in less than a month.  
Twenty-seven days.

Jennifer walked into the Mess. She knew as everyone did who signed up with the Stargate program what the risks were.  
It was something they lived with every day.  
Something they put in the back of their minds.  
They all knew that when they left for the next mission they might not come home.

It was just that SGA-1 had the best record of all the teams.  
Everyone knew that if any team could get out of a tight spot it was Sheppard's.  
If anyone could make it back no matter what it was Sheppard's.

Jennifer absently picked up a apple bagel and a bottled water. She wasn't really hungry but knew she should eat something.

Jennifer turned toward the door thinking briefly of going to the control room and standing out of the way….somewhere along the railing….watching the gate.  
Waiting.  
Jennifer shook her head as she turned back she knew that'd drive her crazy.  
Watching each team come back…..each time hoping it was them.

Jennifer finally looked at the Mess and saw Radek sitting by himself at one of the tables in the center of the room. The Czech was engrossed in something on his laptop.  
There was no one else in the room.

Jennifer approached the scientist resting her free hand on the opposite chair. "Dr. Zelenka, do you mind if I join you?"

Startled Radek glanced up absently pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Dr. Keller….no….of course not….please…..sit."

"Thank you."Jennifer acknowledged as she sat down

Radek turned back to his work for a moment then looked up at her. "Any word?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No…..nothing."

Radek nodded sadly before returning his attention to his laptop.

Jennifer leaned back in the chair staring at a spot on the wall behind the scientist. The food untouched in front of her.

Jennifer wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard footfalls. She turned and saw Evan enter the Mess. His eyes locked on her and Jennifer felt her heart constrict.

As he approached Evan acknowledged Zelenka. "Doc."

"Major."

"Did you find them?"Jennifer asked anxiously as Evan sat down across from her at the next table.

Lorne shook his head frustration etched in his features. "Not yet."

Jennifer adverted her gaze so her friend wouldn't see the tears. Her fingers once again went to her ring, twisting it.

Evan glanced down at the ring then back at her as he leaned forward. He just had a few minutes before going back out again.

"Jen…..I just wanted you to know that we do have several leads. We still got gate addresses to check out…..we'll find them…..I promise."

Jennifer met Lorne's gaze and smiled. Evan didn't miss the fact that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I know you will."Jennifer replied quietly.

Evan glanced at his watch and stood. "I gotta go."

"Thanks Evan for keeping me in the loop."

Evan nodded he knew it'd be what Sheppard would want. "Don't worry, Jen. He'll come home….always does."

"Be safe."Jennifer called as Evan turned to leave.

Lorne looked back at her once before exiting the Mess.

"I wouldn't worry too much about your Colonel."Radek commented after several minutes of silence.

Jennifer met his gaze waiting for him to continue.

Radek stood and shut down his computer. "I have seen the way he is around you. I have not seen that……happiness for a long time. He will find a way to come home."

Tears pricked Jennifer's eyes once more "Thank you, Radek."

The Czech nodded before he turned and left.

Jennifer settled back in her chair not being able to go back to their quarters. She did the only thing she could…..she waited.  
Waited and prayed.

end


End file.
